


Familienurlaub am Strand

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Deutsch | German, Implied Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Weißt du Nate, als du sagtest: Lasst uns losziehen und einen Strand stehlen, dachte ich, das ist ein Scherz …“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familienurlaub am Strand

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday Challenge auf BFF 2009.
> 
> Meine Vorgaben waren:   
> ein paar Gramm zuviel auf den Rippen  
> Hawaiianische Inseln  
> wolkenloser Himmel

„Ist das nicht einfach herrlich?“ Sophies Ausruf war laut genug, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sich alle Menschen in der Nähe nach ihnen umgedreht hätten – wenn da Menschen gewesen wären. Nate lächelte innerlich und richtete das Gesicht in die Sonne. „Wolkenloser Himmel! Das sind die besten Voraussetzungen, um …“ 

„Um was? Um sich einen Sonnenbrand zu holen?“, knurrte irgendwo aus dem Schatten weiter hinter ihnen die Stimme eines wenig entspannten und übellaunigen Eliot herüber.

„Ach.“ Sophie winkte ab und breitete das Strandtuch aus. „Wofür haben wir Sonnencreme hier? Du solltest wirklich ein paar Kleidungsstücke ablegen und dich zu uns gesellen, Eliot.“

„Nicht in der Mittagshitze. Das sind die gefährlichsten Strahlen. Ich bleibe hier.“ Eliot verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte finster drein. Sophie zuckte nur die Schultern und legte sich hin, um ihren wohlgeformten Körper ausgiebig in der Sonne zu baden.  Hardison hob den Kopf etwas an und musterte Nate durch die Sonnenbrille hindurch.

„Weißt du Nate, als du sagtest: _Lasst uns losziehen und einen Strand stehlen_ , dachte ich, das ist ein Scherz …“

***

_  
_

_„Sie … sie wurden nicht informiert?“ Ungläubig schielte Nate über die dicke Brille hinweg auf den jungen Mann, der sie alle verwirrt ansah. „Wir … Miss Tyler? Haben Sie die Papiere? Die Emails?“_

_  
_

_„Natürlich habe ich die. Und hier habe ich die Bestätigung, dass der Strand in den beiden Wochen frei wäre und wir unsere Studien …“ Sophie kramte in der Akte herum, die sie in der Hand hielt._

_  
_

_„Aber … sie können doch nicht … ich meine. Den ganzen Strand? Ich wurde nicht informiert, das … Mr. Perez hat …“   Wieder starrte der junge Mann verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her. Nate rückte seine Brille wieder höher und sah den Mann wütend an._

_  
_

_„Wofür haben wir die ganzen Anträge und Papiere abgegeben? Wofür haben wir eine Bestätigung von Mr. Perez bekommen? Wir haben extra Spezialisten einfliegen lassen, die uns bei den Studien unterstützen sollen. Wir reden hier vom Untergang der Riffe um sämtliche hawaiianische Inseln herum, junger Mann. Wenn nicht bald etwas unternommen wird, haben Sie hier bald kein Urlaubsparadies mehr. Und ich rede nicht von Kleinigkeiten. Ich rede vom Zusammenbruch des Ökosystems um die Inseln herum. Die Folgen davon wären verheerend! Der Fischbestand …“_

_  
_

_„Was soll das? Ich habe noch Vorträge vorzubereiten. Ich habe keine Zeit, um hier herumzusitzen und zu warten. Sie hatten gesagt, dass wir hier ungestört das Ökosystem der Riffe untersuchen könnten. Ungestört ist **das** wohl nicht!“ Wütend gestikulierte Eliot in der Gegend herum. Beschwichtigend hob Nate die Hände. _

_  
_

_„Dr. Schmidt, es tut mir außerordentlich leid. Aber ich bin sicher, das Problem wird bald behoben sein und sie und Dr. Ruzikova sowie Dr. Muamahir können sich schon in Kürze ihren Untersuchungen widmen.“_

_  
_

_„Okay. Schon gut. Ich … ich frage nach …“ Damit zog sich der junge Mann zurück und griff nach einem Handy, welches im Auto gelegen hatte._

_  
_

_„Machen Sie das“, knurrte Nate und drehte sich dann um._

_  
_

_Minuten vergingen. Sie hörten nur Bruchstücke dessen, was der Mann redete und die Antworten hörten sie schon gar nicht. Nate vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine waren. „Hardison?“, erkundigte er sich drängend. Hardison grinste und deutete hinter Nate._

_  
_

_„Warte es ab.“_

_  
_

_„Dr. Jones … es … es tut mir außerordentlich leid“, stammelte der junge Mann, als er zurück kam. „Offensichtlich hat Mr. Perez uns nicht informiert. Er ist nicht hier, müssen Sie wissen. Und für gewöhnlich … ich meine, das ist ein Privatstrand und deshalb … Aber mir wurde gerade bestätigt, dass sie tatsächlich mit ihm vereinbart haben, dass sie diese zwei Wochen hier verbringen und das … wie sie schon sagten: Es hat alles seine Ordnung. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie am Strand nicht behelligt werden.“_

_  
_

_„Na bitte! Sehen Sie?“ Nate wandte sich zu den Anderen um. „Alles in bester Ordnung. Gehen wir. Wir haben ja so viel zu tun …“ Damit scheuchte er den Rest der Gruppe mehr oder weniger vor sich her._

_  
_

_„Ja … ah … ich … also ich werde dann ... Sie in Ruhe lassen“, murmelte der Mann hinter ihnen, ehe er endlich in das Auto stieg und wegfuhr. Gefolgt von den Gorillas, die zu den Sicherheitsangestellten von Mr. Perez gehörten. Nate wartete noch, bis die Wagen außer Sicht waren, ehe er sich umdrehte und grinsend die Hände hob. „Schönen Urlaub, Kinder!“_

_  
_

_Während Sophie mit einem Jubelschrei in Richtung Strand eilte, trottete Parker eher lustlos hinterher. Eliot betrachtete Hardison argwöhnisch._

_  
_

_„Okay. Was hast du gemacht? Du hast diesen Perez erst vor zwei Tagen erwähnt.“_

_  
_

_„Nicht viel. Ich hab mich in das System gehackt und ein paar bearbeitete und beantwortete Emails auf dem Emailserver des guten Mr. Perez gelagert, die unsere Geschichte bestätigen.“_

_  
_

_„Ich weiß schon, warum ich keine Computer mag“, knurrte Eliot und beschleunigte seine Schritte._

_  
_

_„Gute Arbeit, Hardison.“ Nate klopfte dem anderen Mann anerkennend auf die Schulter. Dann gingen auch sie zum Privatstrand von Mr. Perez hinunter, der in den nächsten zwei Wochen ganz alleine ihnen gehören würde._

***

„Leute, ihr alle wolltet mal raus und Urlaub machen. Wie sollen wir das machen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass einer von euch erkannt wird? Natürlich können wir nicht an die größten Urlaubsorte fahren. Aber: Ihr wolltet Urlaub, den habt ihr jetzt.“ Nate rückte seine Sonnebrille zurecht und lehnte sich in seinem Liegestuhl zurück. Sie alle hatten dringend Urlaub gebraucht. Das stand außer Frage. Auch er selbst.

Es war vor allem Eliot gewesen, der seine Bedenken geäußert hatte. Zu Recht. Mit seinen vielen Narben von diversen Kämpfen fiel er viel zu sehr auf und die Gefahr, dass an einem überfüllten Strand doch irgendwer zu finden war, der einen von ihnen erkannte, war doch groß. Zumal Nate nicht damit rechnete, dass sie ohne Probleme als normale Urlauber durchgegangen wären. Sie waren einfach viel zu … anders, um als normal zu gelten.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte wohl auch Eliot es endlich geschafft, sich ein wenig zu entspannen, obwohl er noch immer den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er beim geringsten Geräusch aufspringen und sich auf jeden potentiellen Gegner hechten. Für ihn war es gewiss gut, dass sie hier alleine waren. Nate wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Eliot sich an einem überfüllten Strand nicht einmal annähernd hätte entspannen können.

Das sanfte Rauschen kleiner Wellen lullte ihn ein und keiner der anderen sagte etwas. Für ein paar Minuten konnte sich Nate der Illusion hingeben, dass er mutterseelenalleine war und sich um niemanden Gedanken machen musste. Herrlich.

„Das ist langweilig. Was findet ihr nur alle so toll am Strand?“ Parkers schnippische Frage riss ihn wieder aus dem Frieden. Sofort hatte sich Eliot aufgerichtet und starrte die junge Frau mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

„Mit dir ist definitiv etwas nicht in Ordnung“, murmelte der Mann schließlich kopfschüttelnd und legte sich doch wieder hin. Keinen Augenblick später saß Parker schon fast auf ihm drauf. „Hey!“ Eliot war sofort auf den Beinen und schmiss Parker geradezu von sich herunter.

„Parker!“, meinte Nate streng und sah sie direkt an. Manchmal kam es ihm wirklich vor, als wäre er mit einem Kindergarten unterwegs.

„Uhm…“ Hardison deutete auf Parker und sah Nate entsetzt an. Hätte Nate nicht gerade die Befürchtung gehabt, dass Eliot die zierliche Frau gleich in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen würde, hätte er vermutlich geschmunzelt, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Hardison so auf Parker fixiert war, diese es jedoch viel lustiger fand, Eliot zu nerven. Eine gewisse Eifersucht war dem dunkelhäutigen Mann nur zu genau anzusehen.

„Spinnst du?“, fauchte Eliot indessen ungehalten und Nate konnte sich schon ausmalen, dass Eliot wirklich Mühe hatte, der jungen Frau nicht einfach eine schallende Ohrfeige zu geben. Oder Schlimmeres.

„Woher hast du die Narbe?“, erkundigte sie sich ungerührt und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine lange, gerade Narbe auf Eliots Oberschenkel.

„Was … hmpf!“ Der muskelbepackte Mann packte mit Schwung sein Strandtuch, wobei er Parker regelrecht davon herunterwarf und stapfte mit einem gebrummelten „Ich geh wohin, wo ich meine Ruhe habe“ davon. Parker stand ebenfalls auf, klopfte sich den Sand von der Kleidung und war schon hinter Eliot her, noch ehe Nate sie aufhalten konnte.

„Parker!“, rief er ihr nach.

„Ich will nur wissen, woher du die Narben hast. Mir ist langweilig.“

„Parker! Lass ihn in Ruhe.“ Seufzend stand Nate auf. „Sophie? Bisschen Hilfe, bitte?“ Mit einem gebrummelten und wenig begeisterten „Ach …“ stand Sophie tatsächlich auf und folgte ihm.

***

Eigentlich war es ein Bild für Götter. Eliot stand mitten am Strand, das Strandtuch hatte er fallen gelassen und die Arme zum Kampf erhoben. Parker sprang um ihn herum und piekte ihn immer wieder mit einem Finger, während er nach Möglichkeit versuchte, auszuweichen oder sie abzuwehren. Dass er sich dabei immens zurückhielt, war unschwer zu erkennen. Nate war sich sicher, dass Parker längst nicht mehr gestanden oder gesprungen wäre, wenn Eliot sie nur einmal mit etwas mehr Kraft abgewehrt hätte.

„Parker, hör auf.“ Nate ging raschen Schrittes zu ihnen und fing die hopsende Frau mit etwas Mühe ein.

„Wenn die nicht aufhört, bin ich weg!“, knurrte Eliot wütend. „Von wegen Urlaub.“

„Komm schon Eliot. Ihr ist nur langweilig und ich muss zugeben ich habe mir deine Narben auch schon angesehen und mich gefragt …“, versuchte Sophie zu vermitteln. Mit einem Augenrollen und genervten Brummen stapfte Eliot davon ins Meer. Das Wasser ging ihm gerade bis zur Hüfte, als er sich abstieß und in die Wellen tauchte.

„Das war nicht hilfreich.“ Nate sah die Frau mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sophie rollte nun ihrerseits mit den Augen und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Ist ganz gut, wenn er sich jetzt erst mal abkühlt“, meinte sie eine Spur zu schnippisch und griff dann nach Parkers Hand. „Komm, Parker. Ich hab was für dich.“ Damit zog sie die blonde Frau mit sich in Richtung Gepäck, welches noch immer im Auto lag.

Nate blickte ihr nach und trottete dann wieder zu Hardison zurück, der noch immer dort saß wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

„Haben die beiden Spaß?“, murrte er missmutig. Sie alle wussten, dass Hardison sich gewaltig in Parker verguckt hatte. Nate war nicht wirklich angetan davon. Eine Beziehung zwischen zwei von ihnen war das Letzte was er noch brauchte. Wenn die Beziehung schief lief, brach das Team auseinander. Das war viel zu gefährlich. Gedankenverloren wanderte sein Blick zurück zu der Stelle, wo Sophie und Parker gerade aus seinem Blick verschwunden waren. Dann räusperte er sich rasch. Beziehungen innerhalb des Teams waren keine gute Idee.

„Parker hat definitiv ihren Spaß. Eliot hingegen ist nur genervt. Zumindest im Moment.“ Nate seufzte und nahm wieder in seinem Liegestuhl Platz.

Zehn Minuten später stand er erneut auf und ging zum Wasser hinunter. Von Eliot sah er jedoch keine Spur. Als er sich nach einer Weile umwandte und wieder zu seinem Liegestuhl zurück wollte, saß eine zufrieden vor sich hin grinsende Parker in einem Bikini auf einer Stranddecke bei ihnen– umgeben von den verschiedensten Schlössern und bewaffnet mit einem Dietrich und einer Stoppuhr. Völlig vertieft übte sie sich im Knacken von Schlössern.

„Sohpie … was …“

„Ah, ich weiß, Nate! Im Urlaub nichts machen was mit der Arbeit zu tun hat … Aber siehst du denn nicht, dass sie nicht einfach nichts tun kann? Jetzt ist sie glücklich. Lass ihr doch die Freude. Zumindest lässt sie Eliot dann in Ruhe.“ Sophie sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Schön.“

„Hey! Das ist nicht fair. Wie kommt es, dass sie sich mit Arbeit beschäftigen darf und ich durfte nicht einmal meinen Laptop einpacken?“, erboste sich Hardison sogleich.

„Okay, Hardison. Geh und hol deinen Laptop.“ Nate seufzte ergeben.

„Ich hab gar keinen …“

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn mitgebracht hast.“ Nate sah Hardison an und schob die Sonnenbrille etwas nach unten. Ein Grinsen war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, ehe der Mann aufsprang und davon eilte. Nate rückte die Sonnenbrille erneut zurecht und machte es sich auf dem Liegestuhl bequem.

„Meinst du, Eliot ist etwas passiert?“ Nate rollte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Sophie fragend an, die intensiv aufs Meer hinaus starrte. „Ich meine … ich kann ihn nirgendwo sehen. Vielleicht gibt es hier ja Haie und er …“

„Sophie, die Bucht ist mit einem Netz abgesperrt. Hier kommen keine Haie rein.“ Nate schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass Eliot bei einer Begegnung mit einem Hai wirklich den kürzeren ziehen würde. Mach dir keine Gedanken und genieß lieber unseren Urlaub. Eliot kommt zurück, wenn ihm der Sinn danach steht.“

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht.“

Es war schon Abend, als plötzlich Eliot im Sand mitten zwischen ihnen stand. Er trug Jeans und ein T-Shirt, aber keine Schuhe.

„Geh kochen“, murrte er und verschwand wieder. Nachdenklich blickten ihm Nate und Sophie nach.

„Er sieht nicht gerade glücklich aus.“ Sophies Blick zeigte Besorgnis.

„Der ist doch nur sauer, weil es hier nichts zum verprügeln gibt“, murmelte Hardison sarkastisch.

„Gib ihm ein paar Tage Zeit. Eliot muss sich vermutlich erst noch daran gewöhnen. Ich wäre verwundert, wenn er jemals schon Urlaub am Strand gemacht hätte. Habe nicht den Eindruck.“ Nate verzichtete darauf, auf Hardisons Bemerkung zu reagieren.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich hoffe es.“ Damit stand Sophie auf und watete ins Meer hinaus. Nate erlaubte sich, sie zu beobachten. Gegen die untergehende Sonne hob sich ihr schlanker Körper als dunkle Silhouette ab und Nates Gedanken wanderten zurück in die Vergangenheit, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

***

Das Essen schmeckte hervorragend. Jeden Abend aufs Neue.

Tatsächlich dauerte es ein paar Tage, bis Eliot endlich einigermaßen entspannt wirkte. Danach jedoch konnten sie alle den Urlaub so richtig genießen. Sogar Parker schaffte es irgendwann, sich einfach an den Strand zu legen und eine Stunde lang keine Schlösser zu knacken. Das Gästehaus von Mr. Perez lag etwas abseits und sie blieben die vollen zwei Wochen absolut unbehelligt. Auch das Wetter machte ihnen eine wahre Freude. Die meiste Zeit hatten sie wolkenlosen Himmel und alle hatten etwas Farbe bekommen, als sie am Ende des Urlaubs endlich zurück reisten.

***

„Home, sweet home!“, murmelte Nate, als er die Tür aufschloss und eintrat. Die anderen folgten ihm.

„Aw! Ich habe mindestens fünf Kilo zugenommen!“, beschwerte sich Sophie und schob einen Finger unter den Hosenbund, um die ziemlich eng sitzende Hose etwas zu weiten. „Ich muss mich unbedingt umziehen! Wolltest du uns zu Tode mästen, Eliot?“

Eliot grinste und warf seine Reisetasche – und er hatte mit Abstand die kleinste Tasche von ihnen – auf das Sofa und ließ sich daneben fallen.

„Hey, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ihr solche Portionen verdrücken sollt. Nicht meine Schuld, wenn ihr jetzt alle ein paar Gramm zu viel auf den Rippen habt.“

„Das hat aber alles so gut geschmeckt“, gab Parker missmutig zurück. Auch sie hatte definitiv etwas zugenommen. Von sich selbst brauchte Nate gar nicht zu reden. Aber schließlich war das Urlaub gewesen und sie hatten ihn am Ende alle genossen.

„Ich fürchte, wir alle haben etwas zugelegt“, meinte Nate nachdenklich, während er jeden einzelnen kurz musterte.

„Ich nicht.“ Eliot hob sein Shirt etwas hoch und zog am Bund seiner Jeans, die nach wie vor reichlich weit schien.

„Was? Warum nicht?“ Ungläubig starrte Sophie den Mann an. „Das ist unfair!“

„Unfair? Ich hab jeden Tag gut fünf Stunden trainiert.“

„Ich muss das schnell wieder weg bekommen. Ich fühle mich ganz unwohl.“ Sophie verzog das Gesicht, ließ die Tasche einfach fallen und stapfte in Richtung Bad davon.

„Keine engen Ventilationsschächte, bis ich das wieder runter hab“, stimmt auch Parker zu. „Ich bleib sonst stecken …“

„Du bekommst erst mal Kochverbot“, knurrte Hardison. „Ich hab bestimmt zehn Kilo zugenommen.“ Aber Eliot lachte nur. Nachdenklich sah Nate den Mann an und überlegte, ob er ihn schon jemals außerhalb einer Con wirklich hatte lachen sehen. Nicht wirklich. Nicht so. Eliot war immer viel zu missmutig und angespannt gewesen, um wirklich zu lachen.  „Lach du nur“, knurrte Hardison missmutig. Gutgelaunt sprang Eliot wieder auf und klatschte in die Hände.

„Los! Zieht euch um. Ich will euch hier in spätestens zehn Minuten in Sportbekleidung sehen“, befahl er noch immer grinsend. Alle starrten ihn mit entsetzten Blicken an. „Was? Meint ihr, ich hör mir die nächsten Wochen an, dass ihr immer noch am Jammern seid? Ihr wollt die paar Pfund schnell wieder loswerden, also bewegt euch. Hopp!“ Ganz offensichtlich hatte der Urlaub auch Eliot so richtig gut getan. Er wirkte wie ausgewechselt. Nate fragte sich nur, wie lange das wohl anhalten würde.

„Wer hat Eliot zum Drillsergeant ernannt?“, erkundigte sich Hardison entsetzt.

„Tut was er sagt.“ Nata zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich ab. „Er hat ja Recht und ich bin sicher, Eliot weiß, was er tut …“

„Nate. Du auch.“ Verwirrt wandte sich Nate um. Eliot stand dort, mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen und sah ihn streng an.

„Das ist bestimmt seine Rache an uns“, murrte Parker, als sie tatsächlich losging um sich umzuziehen. „Ich mache nie mehr Urlaub mit Eliot!“ Nate seufzte. Sie waren zurück und der Kindergarten wieder am Laufen. Ein wenig sehnte er sich nach dem Strand und dem wolkenlosen Himmel, aber das lag hinter ihnen. Vor ihnen lag einiges an Arbeit, denn sie mussten wirklich wieder in Form kommen.

**Ende** _  
_


End file.
